


Lonely

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheryl is a lawyer, Choni are married, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jellybean is homeless, Toni is a therapist, cheryl blossom - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni support homeless teenager Jellybean after Cheryl sees her on the streets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person who sent in this prompt. It got kinda long, so has turned into somewhat of a two partner now! 
> 
> In this story, we have used the familiar character of Jellybean as the homeless teen. For the purposes of this story, she was only a baby when Toni was growing up on the south side, hence why they don't recognise eachother now!

Cheryl wasn't sure how many times she had passed the figure huddled in the door way on the way to her office. She hadn't paid much attention at first, it was not uncommon to see homeless figures huddled in doorways. But as the days past, she started to take more notice of the hunched figure. Was it even someone homeless? Whoever it was was very unassuming, they never begged or asked for anything like some of the figures she passed. When she saw the figure without a hat, she realized it was a girl. She was small for her age and didn't look much older than 16.

They had brief interactions, cheryl giving her a smile or a hello as she dropped some money by her feet. She wanted to check if she was okay but the girl never seemed like she wanted to interact any more than she already did. Cheryl decided next time she saw her, she would offer her some more money, she hated to think someone so young was struggling without help. But she didn't see her for a while..she hoped that meant she had somewhere warm to crash, nobody should be on the streets when the nights were so cold.

It was a few weeks later when Cheryl saw the girl again. She was huddled in her usual spot, although she appeared to be shaking, her head buried in her knees. Cheryl want sure if she was crying or simply cold, but she couldn't not say something.

"Hey.." she called out, crouching down beside her. "Are you okay?"  
  
The girl flinched backwards, burying her face further into her knees. She didn’t want any interaction with anyone this evening.  
  
"Hey..hey.." Cheryl said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you..I just wanted to check in..see if you're okay?"  
  
She bit her lip. “I’m fine.”  
  
"You don't look it.." she could see she wasn't, not at all. "My wife's office is just down the block, why don't you come warm up?"  
  
The girl’s brow furrowed. Her wife? “I - I don’t know,” she whispered. Don’t talk to strangers... don’t go with strangers... but what better option did she have?  
  
"Maybe we can sort you some food too?" She offered...and help with whatever else you need she thought.   
  
The young girl shook her head. “I-I’m sorry... I can’t take food from strangers...” Said who? Your parents?  
  
"What if I took you to get food on the way? You can pick whatever you want..I'll just pay."  
  
She sighed. “I don’t wanna impose.”  
  
"You're not..I promise.." she was still crouched in front of her.  
  
“O-okay,” the girl murmured, scrambling slightly in an attempt to stand up.  
  
Cheryl held out her hand to the anxious teen . "Need a hand?"  
  
She shook her head quickly, heaving herself up with a badly hidden hiss of pain. “I’m fine,” she croaked. “Thank you anyway...”  
  
Cheryl noticed the girl's attempt to hide her pain..clearly she was hurting but she didn't trust Cheryl yet. Maybe once they got some food it would help. Cheryl led her to a fast food outlet, texting Toni to explain they were coming before she paid for her food.  
  
The girl munched quietly, the food being the first she’d had in almost three days and making her empty stomach slosh uncomfortably as she swallowed.  
  
"My wife's office is just here.." she pointed to the building she had stopped in front of, pressing the buzzer to get in.  
  
The young girl started to shake. “H-Honestly... the f-food was enough... I’m okay...”  
  
"I don't think you are.." Cheryl told she carefully, she so wanted to help. "Just come warm up for a little bit."  
  
There was a short nod from the girl and she trailed behind Cheryl into a fancy, modern building, into an elevator where, as the went up, so did her anxiety.  
  
"Just this way.." Cheryl led her down a corridor and into Toni's office. "She has a comfy couch you can rest on and warm up.." she promised the girl.  
  
“I really don’t want to intrude.”  
  
"You're not.." Cheryl promised as saw her wife, a look of relief flooding her face. "Toni. This is uhhh.." she looked towards the girl. "I don't think I caught your name.."  
  
The girl bit her lip. “Uh... it’s... it’s Forsythia,” she whispered. “B-But... most people just call me JB.”  
  
"Nice to meet you JB" Toni smiled. "Im Toni and it looks like you already know my wife Cheryl.." she wrapped an arm around Cheryl's waist.

Cheryl nodded. "I thought maybe JB could warm up and rest for a bit. It's so cold out there tonight."   
  
JB eyes flicked to the easy way Cheryl and Toni interacted... as though they really loved each other. “I r-really don’t want to mess your days up.”  
  
"I promise you're not.." Toni signaled towards the couch. "Take a seat..can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
JB shook her head. "I'm okay. Thank you, though." She didn’t want to impose anymore than she already was.  
  
Toni and Cheryl both saw the way JB winced again as she sat down, sharing a worried look over her head.  
  
JB sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch, her foot tapping anxiously in front of her.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Toni approached gently.  
  
JB shrugged. “Just a few bruises. I’m fine.”  
  
"Looked like you were in a lot of pain to me."  
  
Another shrug. “I’m fine.”  
  
"How come you're on the streets?" Cheryl couldn't help but ask. "It's too cold to be out there right now."  
  
JB’s face crumpled into a frown. “I - I can’t go home...”  
  
"You can't? Why not?"  
  
JB shook her head, retreating back into her shell. “I s-should leave...”  
  
"Please don't.." Cheryl's hand rested lightly on her shoulder.  
  
She flinched away from her quickly, scuttling backwards and looking to Toni with wide eyes.  
  
"It's okay, you're okay.." Toni soothed. "She won't hurt you."  
  
JB shook her head anxiously, chewing on her bottom lip. “How do I know that? I - I don’t know you...”  
  
"I know you don't and we must seem scary but we're not. This is my office..do you see my name on the door? I'm a therapist."  
  
“A - A therapist?”  
  
"Thats just my job..not why Cheryl brought you here."  
  
"Why - why did you bring me here?" JB asked curiously, looking up at Cheryl. "I - I don't understand..."  
  
"You looked hungry and very cold. I couldn't bare to see you out on the street like that. Not to mention that you're hurt.." Cheryl explained.  
  
"I said I'm fine," JB said, her heart thumping painfully. "I'm fine - just, please, let me go."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned about you.." Toni told her softly.  
  
"You don't know me," JB whispered. "I'm fine - let me go!"  
  
"We're not going to keep you here against your will.." Toni promised. "But we would like to help you."  
  
"Why?" JB asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Because believe it or not, we are caring people."  
  
"But why?" JB asked again. "You - You don't know me."  
  
"No.. but I've seen you for a while now in that doorway" Cheryl pointed out. "So I kinda do.."  
  
JB ducked her head, ashamed. She'd been living on and off the streets for a few months now and the fact still made her bow her head.  
  
"We could help.." Toni suggested.  
  
"How?" JB asked despairingly. "There's not much you can do."  
  
"Just giving you somewhere to warm up for a bit would be a start.." Cheryl told her.  
  
JB shrugged. "You've done that... I feel bad."  
  
"Don't feel bad. We are not going anywhere..." Cheryl smiled.

Toni nodded. "And I own this office. I can close it whenever I like.."  
  
"No - no, please don't close it just for me," JB said quickly. "Please, I don't want to interrupt."  
  
"I have no more patients today.." she promised.  
  
"I - I don't want you to close," JB said again. "Honestly... this is more than enough."  
  
Toni picked up her appointment book, writing JB's name in the rest of the appointment space for the day. "Looks like my diary just filled up.." she showed JB the diary. "So no need to close okay?"  
  
JB gave her a tired laugh. "There was really no need to do that."  
  
"I don't want you worrying okay? You look like you already have enough to worry about."

"I'm gonna sort a blanket and pillow for you JB." Cheryl went off in search of a blanket and pillow for her.  
  
JB looked up at Toni, her eyes wide. "So - so that's your... your wife..."  
  
"Uhuh" Toni smiled widely. "We've been together since we were 16.." she sensed JB was trying to wrap her head around someone having a wife and it being okay.  
  
"Sixteen," JB whispered. "That's - that's my age..."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"  
  
JB's eyes widened at the mere mention of a girlfriend. "N-No..." Not anymore.  
  
"Have you done in the past?"  
  
"Yeah," JB whispered.  
  
"Can you tell me a bit about them?" Toni asked.   
  
JB shook her head, her bruises pulsing.  
  
"Was it a happy relationship?" Toni probed gently.  
  
"Yeah," JB said softly, her eyes lighting up slightly. "At least - I was happy."  
  
"Your partner wasn't?"  
  
"Sh- they were," JB murmured. "More... my parents weren't."  
  
"She?" Toni picked up on her words. "You had a girlfriend?"  
  
"I - I didn't say that."  
  
"So it was a boyfriend?"  
  
JB sighed heavily. "I didn't say that either."  
  
"It's okay JB..you can say it. No judgement here."  
  
"H-Her name was - was Ana," JB said softly. "God, I loved her... like it looks like you love Cheryl..."  
  
"It sounds like you loved her very much" Toni smiled. "What happened?"  
  
JB sniffled. "M-My stepdad..."  
  
"What happened with your step dad?" Toni asked calmly.  
  
JB bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to say... he'll hurt her..."  
  
"You're safe here..He won't know you've talked to me."  
  
"P-Promise?"  
  
"I promise.." she nodded, smiling kindly at her.  
  
JB gulped. She'd wanted to tell someone all of this for the longest of times and if Toni promised... "H-He hits my mom... and me... and when he found out that Ana and I were together... he kicked me out..."  
  
"That's a lot to deal with at your age. Did he hurt you too?"  
  
JB shrugged.  
  
"Is that why you're wincing when you move?"  
  
"I-I'm not," JB whispered.  
  
"What did he do to you JB?" Toni ignored her deflection .  
  
JB shook her head again.  
  
"You're hurting.."  
  
JB nodded softly. "I am... so much."  
  
"Tell me about what's been going on JB.."  
  
JB's chest shuddered as she started to cry. "My - my mom... he's so abusive, and she's normally super strong. Nobody would dare hurt her but she's stuck - and he'd hit me too... but not any more, not since he sent me onto the streets... and I'm so scared he's gonna hurt Ana.."  
  
"Where is Ana now?"  
  
"I d-don't know," JB murmured. "I had to cut her off..." God, she missed her.  
  
"Do you have reason to think your step dad would target her?"  
  
"He hates her... said she turned me, he always thought she was a bad influence. And he wants me to change... he'd target anyone I love."  
  
"Have you told anyone else about this?"  
  
JB shook her head quickly. "N-No... I can't, I told you I can't - I shouldn't even be telling you!" Her breathing quickened to short gasps.  
  
"Hey..hey..it's okay.." Toni hated to see her upset. "Take some deep breaths.."  
  
JB nodded. "S-Sorry."  
  
"It's totally fine.. just try and calm you're breathing okay? You're okay.."  
  
"I'm okay," she whispered softly.  
  
"You are..I know how hard it was to share all that with me. You're doing really well."  
  
"You can't tell anyone, Mrs -" she trailed off.  
  
"Call me Toni..please.."  
  
"T-Toni," JB whispered. "Y-You can't tell... please, please don't tell."  
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone. But I would like us to look at some ways to help keep you safe."  
  
"H-How?"  
  
"That's something we can talk about together.."  
  
"I'd appreciate that," JB said with a small smile. "A lot."  
  
"You're welcome.." she smiled again. "Can you tel me a bit more about your injuries?"   
  
"Mainly just bruises now," JB said. "He broke my wrist a couple months back... but I got it checked out, fixed up... it's fine now. I had a pretty big cut a couple weeks back but I think that's almost healed up." She talked about the injuries casually, as if she didn't know just how bad they really were.  
  
"It sounds Ike your step father has been very physically violent towards you" Toni said softly. JB didn't even seem to know that being treated like this wasn't okay.  
  
JB sighed, looking around Toni’s office as she took in everything. Topaz-Blossom... the name sounded familiar.  
  
"Nobody should ever treat you that way JB."  
  
“D-Do you do school visits?” JB asked distractedly.  
  
"Sometimes" Toni smiled softly at her. "I offer drop in sessions at a couple of the local schools for students."  
  
JB frowned. “Have you ever done one at Western High?” There was just something about Toni that seemed familiar.  
  
"Yes I have! A few actually. You know it?"  
  
JB bit her lip. “T-That’s my school... you've been there a few times right? I wanted to come see you b-but my stepdad would’ve known...”  
  
"I'm not sure how much your school told you but I can assure you, he would not have known okay? Confidential means that whatever you talk about stays between us."  
  
“I k-know but the kids... they would’ve seen me go to see you... they would’ve known...”  
  
"Coming to talk to a therapist can be a scary thing huh?"  
  
JB nodded. “Especially... especially a - a gay one,” she whispered so quietly she wasn’t sure Toni heard. “I’m sorry.”  
  
"You don't need to say sorry to me JB. But I would like to ask, what makes it harder about me being gay?"  
  
“I - they woulda thought I was...”  
  
"Nobody could have possibly known that sweetie."  
  
“But they would’ve - if I went to see you they would’ve thought I was, you don’t understand!”  
  
"Maybe you can try explain..help me understand.."  
  
“I c-can’t... it’s just how teenagers work... if you associate with gays then you must be gay... they couldn’t find out they were right, I - I don’t know!” She wasn’t even sure what she was saying anymore.  
  
"What scares you the most about anyone finding out you're gay?"  
  
“They’d hurt Ana,” JB whimpered. “Me? That’s fine. But... they can’t touch her... they can’t!”  
  
"Does Ana go to your school too?"  
  
JB nodded. “Uh huh. But I don’t go to school anymore. My stepdad would be able to find me.”  
  
"It must be hard for you...not going to school..trying to get by on the streets.."  
  
“It is,” JB whispered. “So hard.”  
  
"And it isn't a safe place to be either. Particularly not at your age."  
  
“You think I can help it?” JB asked incredulously.  
  
"I know you're in a very difficult position.." Toni soothed. "I think we need to try and call a few local hostels, see if we can get you in somewhere."  
  
"T-Toni.. you don't understand. I can't afford that."  
  
"There are some free ones honey. I don't know many homeless people who have any money. These hostels are set up to help."  
  
Homeless. The word rang through JB's head, blurring out the rest of Toni's sentence as it went around and round in her mind. Homeless. She supposed that's what she was now - no... no home. Homeless.  
  
"JB?" Toni wondered where her mind has just gone to.  
  
"I'm... I'm homeless," JB whispered. "I don't have a home."  
  
"It's not forever. I know it's a really big thing to accept.."  
  
JB nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks all at once. "A-Ana was my home..."  
  
Toni pushed the box of tissues towards JB. "Would you like a hug?" She would never do that if it wasn't what someone wanted.  
  
JB looked up in surprise. "A - A hug?"  
  
"Totally up to you.." she promised.  
  
JB frowned and then smiled tearily. "Y-Yes please."  
  
Toni moved to sit on the couch beside JB and held out her arms, letting JB do what she was comfortable with.  
  
JB shuffled closer awkwardly and then leant gently against Toni, sighing as her arms encircled her in a warm embrace. Toni smelt nice, like a mixture of cherries and drizzling rain, and JB swore it was the first time in months she'd actually felt okay.  
  
"I've got you.." she promised, wrapping her arms carefully around her.  
  
JB felt all the fight leave her, and then she was crying softly into Toni's shirt, her shoulders shaking as she finally let everything run through her head.  
  
"Let it out..." she rubbed her back softly. "I'm right here."  
  
"I miss it," JB whispered.  
  
"What do you miss?" Toni asked softly.  
  
"My old life," JB murmured. "My dad... my mom when she was happy, my brother, Ana... being free?"  
  
"So much has changed for you recently.."  
  
"I just want it back," JB whispered.  
  
"They are all things you can have back honey."  
  
"N-Not my dad... not Ana, and not my mom if she doesn't get out of his grasp..." JB started to cry again. "How did it get here?"  
  
"Is leaving your step dad something she wants to do?"

"She doesn't want to do anything... he'll hurt her."  
  
"Sadly, you can't control anyone's actions but your own".  
  
"I don't even know if I can control my own right now," JB said sadly. She'd somehow ended up in a therapist's office...  
  
""You chose to stay here...that was a great choice.”  
  
"It's warm," JB said with a little smile.  
  
"Good.." Toni smiled. "Cheryl couldn't find a blanket, so she's gone to buy you one" she saw a text on her phone.  
  
JB shook her head quickly. "No - No, please don't waste your money on me."  
  
"Were not honey. It's not a waste."  
  
"I-It is," JB whispered. "I don't deserve your kindness."  
  
"You don't? Why not JB?"  
  
"I just... I don't. You don't know me... you have no reason to be kind."  
  
"What if we want to be? I happen to like being kind."  
  
JB shrugged. "Everyone says that but no one means it."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"How can I trust you?" JB asked softly. "So many people lie to me."  
  
"I dont think there's anything I can do that will help you trust me other than you just having a little faith. What do you think would help?"  
  
"I don't know," JB whispered. "I'm not good at trusting people..."  
  
"Trust is always hard" Toni agreed.   
  
"You think?"  
  
"Always.." Toni nodded. "Even for me.."  
  
JB found that hard to believe. "But you're so... confident in yourself."  
  
"I am.." Toni nodded. "Because I surround myself with people I love and trust . It didn't happen over night."  
  
"I don't have anyone," JB bit her lip, a lump forming in her throat. "I've lost them all."  
  
"Well for right now...you've got me now.." Toni reassured her. "And Cheryl."  
  
JB whimpered. "I don't know why you're doing this but I'm so grateful."  
  
"I've been homeless myself before..I know how hard it can be.  
  
"Y-You have?"  
  
"When I was around your age actually."  
  
"O-Oh," JB whispered. "Ca-Can I ask why? You... you don't have to answer."  
  
"I grew up in a trailer park and my uncle didn't want me living with anymore."  
  
"W-Why not?"  
  
"He didn't like the fact I liked girls."  
  
JB's throat opened with a strangled sob and she looked up. "L-Like my stepdad..."  
  
"Our situations do sound very similar."  
  
JB frowned. "Is that why you're being nice?"  
  
"Not at all. I'd be nice to you whatever your circumstances."  
  
JB's eyes pricked with tears at Toni's kindness. "You're too good..."  
  
"Not at all" she shook her head. "I just like being kind and helping others."  
  
"That's a really good trait to have..."  
  
"I have a feeling you're a similar sort of person.."  
  
JB shrugged. "I just do what I can to get by."  
  
"Kindness goes a long way."  
  
"Does it, though?" JB whispered. "I've always been kind, or tried to be... and look where I am now."  
  
"It doesn't mean it won't pay off in the future."  
  
"But I want it to pay off now," JB whispered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I'm so done with hurting."  
  
"I know..I know sweetie." She hugged her again.  
  
JB closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Toni’s arms around her. “Thank you for doing this.”  
  
"You're so welcome sweetie. How else can I help?" She wanted to ask about the bruises again. That worried her.  
  
“I d-don’t know,” JB shrugged. “You’ve done enough.”  
  
"Can you tell me a bit more about the pain you're in?"  
  
“Mental or physical?” JB laughed softly, but it wasn’t funny. She really was hurting.  
  
"Both.."  
  
JB shrugged. “My rib hurts the most, I guess.”  
  
"When did you get hurt?"  
  
“A couple weeks back... when he found me...”  
  
"Your step dad?" She confirmed.  
  
JB nodded softly, her mind anywhere but the room she was in.  
  
"You wanna tell me what happened?" Toni could see her mind was elsewhere.  
  
The young girl shook her head softly, sure it would make her break completely. She thought back to when she’d been woken by yelling and fights, had ran, petrified, to her old backyard, where their dog had barked and barked until her stepdad had come out and beat her until she couldn’t walk anymore, screaming at her that he wanted her out and that she was a bad influence and she didn’t deserve to live in their house... she looked up at Toni, hoping the older woman wouldn’t make her talk any more.  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with JB.."  
  
“T-Thank you,” she whispered. “I just... don’t want to talk about it... yet.”  
  
"That's perfectly fine. Anytime you do, I'll be here okay?"  
  
“Okay.... thank you.”  
  
"Anytime. I mean it.."  
  
“I... Okay.”  
  
"Have you eaten?" Toni checked.  
  
JB nodded. “Ch-Cheryl bought me some...”  
  
"Good. It's important that you eat regularly. Especially at your age, you're still growing."  
  
JB nodded again. It felt like Toni was the only one who actually cared about her.  
  
"How would you feel about me calling a few local hostels? See if anyone has a space.."  
  
JB sighed. “I’d... really appreciate that...”  
  
"Why don't you have a rest for a bit and i'll make some calls.."  
  
“T-Thank you so much.”  
  
"No problem.." left JB to go make a few calls and check in with her wife.  
  
JB shrank back into the couch, her mind whirring as she listened to Toni work in the other room. She still wasn’t sure why Toni and Cheryl were being so kind, wasn’t sure if they had some... ulterior motive. But right now she was warm and comfortable for the first time in months and she wasn’t going to sacrifice that.  
  
"Okay, so good and bad news.." Toni started. "There a hostel that will have space not not for a couple of nights"  
  
“Oh,” JB said softly. “I guess I’ll wait, then... thank you.”  
  
"Wait where? On the streets?"  
  
“Well... yeah. I have nowhere else to go.”  
  
"No..nu-uh. Why don't you stay with us for a few days."  
  
“I couldn’t do that... I - no, I couldn’t.”  
  
"You absolutely can" she nodded. "We don't want you not the streets, it's too cold."  
  
“No... I can’t impose, you’ve been kind enough already.”  
  
"I insist." She couldn't have her on the streets.  
  
“I - I can’t take that, I’m sorry.”  
  
"I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing you were on the streets."  
  
JB sighed heavily. “I feel really bad.”  
  
"Don't! We have more than enough space."  
  
"I... only if you're sure... and make sure your wife is happy, too." The concept of a wife was still so unusual to JB.  
  
"She will be, no questions asked."  
  
"I don't want to impose." JB felt really uncertain about this whole thing.  
  
"You won't be, I promise.."  
  
JB sighed. "I - I mean, only if you're certain I won't be..."  
  
"I am.."

"Who is what?" Cheryl asked, coming back into the office.  
  
JB looked up. "H-Hi," she whispered shyly, retreating slightly back into her shell.  
  
"I got you some blankets" Cheryl held up a shopping bag. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... you really didn't need to do that." JB whispered. She looked up at Toni. "Are you sure?" "I am sure," Toni nodded. "But Cheryl will back me up... babe, is it okay if JB stays with us for a few days until her room at the hostel is ready?"  
  
"Of course!" Cheryl looked surprised Toni she even asked.  
  
JB bit her lip. "Well... if you're both sure." "We are." "Then I'd... I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"We're gonna head back soon if that's okay."  
  
JB nodded. "I - I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"You can thank us by keeping safe and coming home with us so we can help you to do that."  
  
"That seems kind of beneficial only to me..."  
  
"Sometimes we all need to be a little bit selfish sometimes.."  
  
“Selfishness can get you hurt,” JB whispered, her mind retreating back to thoughts of her past.  
  
"It can do.." Toni agreed. "Or it can help you heal".  
  
“Sometimes you have to think of yourself first,” Cheryl said quietly. “So that you can get better and start living the way you want to live without the influence of others.”  
  
"Well said Cher..." Toni agreed. “Now lets head home before it gets dark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on this. 
> 
> Chapter 3 is in the pipeline..JB and Ana are going to be reunited! 😍

They got home quickly and showed JB to her room for the night. They gave her some fresh towels and pajamas, letting her know she could shower in the ensuite in her temporary bedroom.

JB freshened up. She hadn't had a proper shower in weeks and to have clean, warm towels was a privilege. She came down to chat to them for a bit, to thank them for their kindness, but then said she was really tried and headed to bed. Toni and Cheryl both hoped she would be okay.  
  
She laid down on her bed and sank into the soft pillow, her mind whirring. Toni and Cheryl were being so kind, and she wasn’t sure why or when it would change. Was this all a dream? It felt too good to be true.

...  
  
"I hate to think of her out on the streets" Toni whispered to Cheryl. "She's so vulnerable."  
  
Cheryl nodded. “So young... I’m really glad you could get her into to hostel, TT.”  
  
"God me too. She actually remembered me after we'd been talking a while. I do drop in sessions at her high school. Not that she ever came, she was worried what people would think."  
  
“Poor thing,” Cheryl said softly. “I hope she’s okay.”  
  
"Me too.." Toni agreed, wrapping her arms around Cheryl and pulling her close.  
  
Cheryl melted into her Toni's hug, pressing her lips softly against Toni’s collar bone.  
  
"She seemed so anxious..so scared to say anything. She's in pain where her step dad did god knows what to her."  
  
Cheryl nodded sadly. “TT?” She asked softly, her voice no more than a breath.  
  
"Yeah?" Her fingers trailed along Cheryl's arm.  
  
"She kinda reminds me of... us," Cheryl whispered. "She's so broken... and alone... but she doesn't have anyone the way we had each other."  
  
"She has an ex girlfriend. But her step dad made her finish things."  
  
"God," Cheryl whispered. "Wow... that's messed up... does she still see the girl?"  
  
"She said she had to cut all contact. She looked devastated when she told me that".  
  
"Toni?"  
  
"Hmm?" she lifted her head up to look at Cheryl.  
  
"D'you... do you think we could get them back in contact?"  
  
"I think we could definitely try. I'd love them to reconnect, I think JB's just scared about what could happen".  
  
"Maybe we can bring up the idea with her.."  
  
"Good plan baby."  
  
"I'm full of them," Cheryl grinned. "Come on.. let's get some rest."  
  
Toni laid down, closing her eyes, feeling so grateful that she had her Cheryl in her arms.

Cheryl nestled close to Toni, peppering kisses across her neck until she felt her eyes droop closed and sleep take her.  
...

Toni slept for a few hours when she woke up thirsty, heading downstairs to get some water. "JB?" she called, seeing a figure on the couch.  
  
JB flinched, turning away quickly. "S-Sorry..."  
  
"Hey..hey.." Toni came to sit down beside her. "No need to say sorry sweetie."  
  
JB brought her knees up to her chest, trying not to cry but choking on her sobs anyway. "I-I'm so sorry...."  
  
"JB? Can I touch you?" She checked.  
  
JB bit her lip, looking up at Toni with wide eyes. She was stuck in the past, stuck in her head and thinking that every thing around her was out to get her.  
  
"It's okay, I won't hurt you."  
  
JB nodded, hot tears streaming down her face as her back heaved with sobs.  
  
Toni started to rub JB's back gently. "Shhh, it's okay...you're okay.."  
  
"I-I'm not," JB choked. "I - I'm stuck st-staying in a house... with people... people I only m-met this evening... wh-when did it come to... to this?"  
  
"I know it's not ideal, but think about it this way. As of right bow...you're warm, you're safe.."  
  
"I-I know," JB gasped, struggling for her breath. "I - I appreciate it..."  
  
"I can hear you're anxious. Try slow your breathing okay? Take some deep breaths with me.."  
  
"I'm so lost," JB cried. "So, so lost..." she tried to copy what Toni did.   
  
"You've been through a really tough time. You're hurting physically and emotionally...you've lost touch with those you love..your home..that's a lot..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"So it's understandable that you'd feel lost. What we need to look at is how you can start to move forwards."  
  
“I don’t know how,” JB whispered sadly..  
  
"Maybe Cheryl and I can help?"  
  
“I-I really don’t want to inconvenience you any more.”  
  
"JB...you're not." She took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
JB shrugged, turning away again.  
  
"I know it's not easy to believe. Believe me..I know.." she sighed.  
  
JB said nothing, turning her troubled eyes to meet Toni’s. More than anything, she just wanted a hug, but she didn’t feel comfortable asking.  
  
Toni sensed JB was in need of comfort. Desperate need. "Would you like a hug?"  
  
JB nodded quietly. “Yes, please.”  
  
"There's nothing quite like a hug to help you feel better. She wrapped JB in a comforting embrace.   
  
JB nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Just let yourself enjoy it."  
  
JB nodded again. "No one's hugged me for such a long time."  
  
"We all need hugs. They help us feel safe and loved."  
  
"I don't have anyone to give me hugs..." Ana used to give the best hugs.  
  
"For right now, you have me."  
  
"I'm so grateful for that," JB whispered.  
  
"Glad to be of service" she grinned.  
  
JB revelled in being warm, feeling loved. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"If you want to cry, that's okay. Let it out. Whatever you need to do to feel better.”  
  
"I think I'm okay." The simple feeling of Toni's arms around her was doing wonders.  
  
"Good. Whatever you want to say or do is okay."  
  
JB nodded softly. "C-Can you just... hold me?"  
  
"Of course I can..I'm right here and I'm not letting go okay?"  
  
JB felt immediately ashamed. "You - you can go back to bed... I didn't mean to take you away - away from Cheryl."  
  
"You haven't done. She's asleep, you're not taking me away from anyone. I'm here with you for as long as you need."  
  
"Thank you." She curled closer up against Toni. "I'm sorry... I'm just...intruding on your life."  
  
"Not at all. I am a firm believer in people coming into our lives for a reason. The Right place and right time and all that."  
  
JB nodded softly. She wished she had something to believe in.  
  
"Things are going to get better for you JB, I know they will."  
  
"I hope so," she whispered. "God, I really hope so."  
  
"They will, I promise."  
  
"How do you know for sure?" JB whimpered. "Things could get worse... though I'm not sure how."  
  
"I know because ones upon a time I was where you are. But then I found Cheryl."  
  
JB nodded softly. "What if I don't have a Cheryl to save me... or I'm not strong enough to get out of it myself?"  
  
"I know you're strong. I can see it so clearly in how you behave..how you talk. You'll get through this."  
  
"I really hope so."  
  
"I know so."  
  
JB sighed heavily, burying her head deeper into Toni. "Thank you..."  
  
"Things will improve okay?"  
  
"Okay," JB whispered, and for the first time, she really believed it.  
  
"Have you thought about going back to school at any point?"  
  
"I can't... my stepdad would find me..."  
  
"There are always to safeguard you from him you know. You and your mom."  
  
"H-How?" JB whispered, her voice filled with - hope?  
  
"Reporting him for his behavior.." she started softly.  
  
JB shook her head immediately. "I can't. He'll hurt me."  
  
"The police are there to safeguard against that."  
  
JB shrugged. "I don't want him to hurt momma.. or Ana, or me."  
  
"If you tell the police what's happened, they'd help. He shouldn't get away with what he's done."  
  
JB looked up softly. "C-Could you help?"  
  
"Of course. Every step of the way."  
  
JB nodded. "Thanks, Toni... maybe I will.. god, imagine that..."  
  
"It could be life changing for you JB."  
  
"I hope so," JB murmured. "He wouldn't be able to get me... I could go back home... back to Ana."  
  
"You could do all of those things. And more."  
  
JB smiled softly. “And you promise he couldn’t hurt me if I told.” She was still petrified of him.  
  
Toni shook her head. "People like your step dad...they're bullies. They thrive on fear. You don't have to let that rule you forever."  
  
“But... but they could get me... make it hard...”  
  
"He could try..but if you're completely honest with the police about everything, I don't think he's going to have many opportunities to get anyone. Especially if your mom might consider telling them what he's done to her too."  
  
“She won’t, though,” JB whispered. “She’s too scared...”  
  
"She is right now. But I think knowing you've come forward would her be brave too."  
  
JB sighed. “I want to.... I really, really want to... I’m just so scared.”  
  
"In these types of situations, fear can do two things. It can hold you back, or if can propel you forwards to do what you know is right."  
  
“And you think I should let it push me?”  
  
Toni nodded. "I do."  
  
JB sighed. “Okay... you promise it’ll make everything better... I can have my mom back... and Ana... and he won’t hurt either of them?”  
  
"I can't make any promises about what will happen. I wish I could but that's not really how it works sweetie" she didn't want to give her any false hope.  
  
“Okay... I think I wanna do it...”  
  
"I'm so proud of you for deciding that. That's a really big step JB."  
  
“I’m scared,” JB whispered.  
  
"Talk to me about what's scaring you. I think it will help for us to talk though it."  
  
The younger girl shrugged. “As I said... he can hurt me... hurt the people I love... and what if the police don’t believe me? What if they think I’m lying? Or if my mom takes his side...” she trailed off, lost in all the what if’s.  
  
"There are a lot of what ifs in your situation. And yes...those things could happen. But whqt if, they don't?"  
  
JB shrugged. “Then that would be good, I guess...”  
  
"Uhuh, exactly."  
  
JB sighed. “Toni? Do you think I could actually do this?”  
  
"I absolutely think you can."  
  
JB smiled, feeling hope fill her for the first time in almost seven months. She leant forward and wrapped Toni in a tight hug. “Thank you so much.”  
  
"You're so welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see anything else in the third and final chapter of this, please do let us know in a comment below so we can try and include it! ❤️💜

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you thought in the comments below! Would you be interested in a part 2? And if so, anything you'd like to see in particular?


End file.
